I'll Be Good
by rocket-queen98
Summary: 3x06—Klaus/OC—"I heard about this vampire. Infamous for both beauty and brains. She could make a thousand men weep at the sound of her name but make them fall for her with a flutter of her eyelashes." Klaus meets Daniella Salvatore, a girl that soon becomes the object of his dark desires. They're a match made in hell, but can those close to Daniella save her before it's too late?
1. what stays and what fades away

****A/N I hope you like it!****

* * *

 ** **I'll Be Good****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 _ _My past has tasted bitter for years now, so I wield an iron fist  
Grace is just weakness, or so I've been told__

 _ _I've been cold, I've been merciless__

 _ _But the blood on my hands scares me to death,__ _ _m__ _ _aybe i'm waking up__

 _ _I'll be good, I'll be good__ _ _a__ _ _nd i'll love the world like I should__

 _ _I'll be good, i'll be good__

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 _ **"** When love is not madness, it is not love. **"**_

 **―** **Pedro Calderon de la Barca**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 **1864**

 **"Daniella!"**

Damon ran through the woods, screaming at the top of his voice for his sister, eyes wide with panic as his sister continued to evade him. He ground his teeth together, inhaling large amounts of air as he traveled through the woods, his newfound senses still fresh. Everything was brighter, louder. He'd never felt more alive yet somehow revive into something greater t it wasn't to last, not without Katherine.

He was going to die.

But not until he said goodbye.

"Daniella!"

Worry lacing his tone as the long seconds ticked by, Damon ignored the pain in his gums and sounds of nearby heartbeats in the town as he neared the road. He needed to find Daniella; she'd been missing since their fire had fired three bullets into his children. She'd been alone for far too long, and if Daniella Salvatore hated something, it was being by herself.

Wiping an exasperated hand down his face, Damon slowed his pace, bracing himself against a nearby tree as he stumbled.

"Dan-"

He snapped his mouth shut when a familiar growling sound caught his ears, nearby but, at the same time, so far away. He suddenly stopped when the sound of growling hit his ears.

Using his vampire speed to flash in the direction of the sound, Damon caught himself before he tripped over his own feet, gasping in horror when he discovered a figure hovering over another. The growling sounds continued, the attacker's face hidden by the darkness as they pinned the body below them with their hands, face concealed in the darkness.

But, in spite of the darkness, Damon knew it was Daniella.

His sister was straddling a young man against a tree and was ripping into his throat. He gasped as he looked at the dozen of dead bodies laying around for him to see. Each had several bite-marks on their body mostly on their throats and wrists. He covered his mouth as the stench of corpses hit his nose, and he stumbled backward, staring at his sister.

She was feeding as if she'd been starved.

"D-Dani?"

His sister growled as she rose from the body, hastily spinning in his direction, staggering slightly. Bloody orbs shifting to her usual pale blue, his sister's eyes met his own, but the light that had been there before was no longer. Her dress was almost in tattlers, sleeves pulled and torn from her victim's trying to fight and her cheeks were smeared with blood.

"My brother!"Daniella sing songed, holding out her arms as if expecting her usual hug, blood dripping from her chin when she smiled." _Finally,_ you have found me. It took you long enough!"

His eyes widened at the grim tone she used and swallowed the lump in his throat as he finally met her gaze.

"I'm sorry, but there is no more food left to share."Daniella continued, feigning a remorseful tone as she gestured to the now dead man she'd been feeding on with an impudent grin."I may have finished them without you."

Wiping at her chin with the heel of her palm, Daniella's gaze lingered on the body for a brief moment before she turned back to her brother.

"But we can go looking for _more_."

Snapping out of the startled daze he'd been in, Damon took a cautious step forward, avoiding the corpses.

"What have you done?"He mumbled as he advanced upon his sister, brows furrowed."You have fed?"

"Of course, silly. Katherine did say that if you don't feed you die."Daniella simpered with a large smile, shaking her head with a scolding tut."I do not want to die."

Damon instantly shook his head, refusing to indulge her.

"But without Katherine-"

Daniella's smile fell, and she held up a hand, cutting him off with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Forget about her; we do _not_ need her."Daniella reached out and took hold of her brother's face, ignoring his wince when she smeared blood on his face."The power is unbelievable. I can feel it flowing through me."

Despite her smile, despite how she stared at him as she once had as a child with such love, he knew this wasn't his sister.

Daniella was manipulative and roguish at times, yes, but as was Damon, she'd been taught from the best after all. But, despite her tendency to be somewhat curt and petulant at times, she was otherwise a sweet girl. Just like their mother and Stefan. But the young girl that stood before him now, pale and not in her right mind, was not his sister.

He did not recognize the girl standing in front of him.

"I wish to die without Katherine!"Damon hissed in response, swatting his hands from his face and turning from her."This was all to be with her; you used her to be a vampire!"

"Of course."Daniella simply nodded with a small smile, watching calmly as her brother paced him back and forth."What else would I want her for?"

Daniella skipped towards him, holding onto the bottom dress as she stepped over the bodies. She stopped in front of him with a dreamy smile and placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to come to a stop.

"Come, brother. We can enjoy it _together_."Daniella offered him her free hand, her other cupping his cheek and she offered him a smile when he met her eyes."You, me and Stefan. Our family will never part, Damon. We'll be _forever_."

Damon worried his bottom lip between his teeth, gaze lingering on her offered hand, his own itching to accept.

"There is no you, me and Stefan. Not anymore. There is no family."Damon bowed his head onto her shoulder refusing to meet his gaze, forcing himself to not acknowledge the stabbing in his chest."Not without Katherine."

For a long moment Daniella was silent, and, for a split second Damon was convinced she would try and attempt to convince him once again and, for that split second he wished she had. It passed quickly, however, when she shoved him away from her with frustrated sigh.

"Then I shall enjoy my existence without you. _For now_."Daniella cavorted away, spinning on the heels of her bare feet, arms held out as if she were convinced she'd take off."The world is at my feet!"

Daniella slowed down far from her brother and dramatically bowed, laughter spilling from at her bloody lips, raising her head just an inch to wink.

"Give my love to our brother."

A second later she was nowhere to be seen, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake.

* * *

 **Present—Mystic Falls**

 **"Something has to bring him back, Damon. We just...We just can't give up."**

"There is nothing, Elena. Stefan is gone! Ripper Stefan is who we're dealing with now!"Damon groaned, running a hand over his face as he turned and looked at the brunette."We just gotta to deal with it until he crawls back with his tail between his legs and begs for forgiveness at your funeral 'cause that's how long he's gonna be off the trails for. "

Feigning a cherry smile, Damon turned on his heels and jogged his way up the rest of the staircase, Elena at his heels. He bounded up the stairs three at the time, giving Elena little to no chance of catching up to keep up their conversation.

"Just because you think you're dealing with it doesn't mean I have to."Elena fired back with, voice cracking when Damon remained turned from her."I...I need hope. Just give me hope, Damon, 'cause I can't see him every day and knowing that Stefan-"

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan."Damon cut in quietly, kicking open his brother's door with one foot and wincing when the redolence of dead bodies hit his nose."Stefan's left a mess behind that i've got to tend to."

Unless you have some magic wand, Elena, this is the Stefan you have to deal with."

Damon shrugged and sauntered inside, setting down all but one of the trash bags on his brother's desk. He entered Stefan's room, shaking out the trash bags he'd brought up.

Elena held her hand over her nose, retreating to the doorframe when the stench became too much to bear, swallowing the lump in her throat as her mind flashed back to the happier times spent in the bedroom that were going to be dampened by what she was witnessing.

This wasn't Stefan.

Sprawled across the bed, the bed Elena once shared with Stefan, was what was left of a young girl. A young, brunette around Elena's age with the lower half of her body intact but her head neatly decapitated and placed on one of the pillows.

"Oh, my-"Elena slumped against the doorframe, screwing her eyes shut as tightly as she could.

Damon, sighing like a father would if he found his son's bedroom untidy, rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, grabbing the girl by her wrists and pulling her down onto the rug, ready to roll her up before he used the trash-bags for the head and the rest of the mess.

"Hey, at least he does some good work."

"Not funny." Elena glared at the elder Salvatore, back still turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest when she was able to breathe without feeling the urge to throw up her breakfast."This can't keep happening."

"I know. I didn't sign up to play maid."

"There has to be something."Elena carried on as if he hadn't spoken, fingers drumming against her arm as she tried to think clearly."Anything. Lexi wrote that there was always something to bring him back. What do you think?"

She got no response. Not even the scoff she'd been expecting.

"Damon?"

Elena turned on her heels, ready to chastise the Salvatore brother for not being any help at all but instead found herself frowning when she noticed that he seemed interested in something else. Damon was knelt beside the bed, trash-bag forgotten at his feet and seemed to be staring at something that was somehow more important than the matter at hand.

"Huh, I thought i'd lost this."Damon murmured as he picked up something from Stefan's bedside table, it concealed from Elena as she was too far away to see."Seriously, Stefan? I don't steal your stuff."

Curiosity brimming, Elena slowly started to enter the bedroom, unable to resist sneaking a peek at what Damon was holding.

"Damon-"

Frowning in a confused manner and cutting herself off, Elena peered over Damon's shoulder at the object he was holding, That object being a worn picture. An old worn out picture of Damon, Stefan and a woman Elena didn't recognize. Her eyes widened as she looked at the picture, suddenly feeling a mix of curiosity and indignant.

The picture taken was of Stefan, and a young looking woman around his age tucked into his side. She had long black hair, a smirk instead of a smile and familiar blue eyes that seemed to look through you, eyes that mirrored Damon's. The two were smiling at one another while he had his arms wrapped around her, and she had her arms locked around his neck.

"Who is she?"

Damon blinked, arching an eyebrow while he raised his head to look up at Elena.

"Nosy much?"

Elena offered up no explanation, uneasily shifting from foot to foot, looked up at Damon when the vampire rose to his full height.

"Who is she, Damon?"Elena repeated, hands on her hips.

"Hey, hey, keep the green-eyed monster at bay."Damon lazily scolded, lips curving up into a smirk as he sauntered away from Elena, gliding across the floor to avoid blood splatter."It's Dani."

"Dani?"

Nodding with a ghost of a smile, Damon's eyes softened once again when he looked at the picture.

"Daniella Lillian Salvatore."He proudly stated, thumb brushing over his Daniella's face pensively."My sister."

"You have a sister?"Elena breathily asked in disbelief, venturing into the bedroom, careful to avoid the bloody puddles. _"You. Have. A_ _._ _Sister."_

" _Yes. I. Do."_ Damon imitated, drawing out the silence with a bemused shake of his head."What of it?"

"You have a sister, Damon."Elena proclaimed as she stormed over to him, reaching out and snatching the picture from his grasp, ignoring the playful glower she got in response."You never told me!"

"You never asked."Damon simply responded, nonchalantly shrugging before snatching the photo back, pointing at Elena scoldingly."Didn't your mom teach you any manners?"

She followed Damon as he advanced upon the bed, shaking out the trash-bag once more and inserting his hands inside of it so that he could touch the head without getting blood on his hands. He didn't want to risk accidentally smearing red on his new shirt.

"Why haven't you told me about her?"Elena demanded, turning her head when she witnessed Damon dispatch the head into the trash-bag with far too casually."Why...Why didn't Stefan tell me about her?"

"She's big on the whole privacy thing. Likes to keep herself to herself."Damon replied almost defensively with another shrug, jaw tightening, dismissively adding."And we like to keep her to ourselves. It's a family thing."

In the matter of seconds, Elena's expression changed from dismay to hope.

"And so is Stefan flipping the switch. Don't you get it? Maybe she can help us. Help Stefan."Elena rushed out in relief, a small smile gracing her face."Dani-"

" _Daniella._ "Damon corrected, cutting in with a wag of his index finger, clicking his tongue."Dani's also a family thing."

"Damon, stop deflecting. Listen to me. _Please_."Elena slowly made her way over to Damon, large doe eyes staring up at him in desperation."Call Daniella. Get her to come to Mystic Falls and maybe we can stop all of this."

Like before Damon was quick to cut in and, this time, refuse.

"Nope."

Elena pursed her lips, trying to compose herself."Why?"

"She's a pain in the ass. Drinks all of the milk, uses all of the hot water and refuses to share the remote. You know, a total control freak. The goody two shoes kind who's hiding from her past and trying to atone for her sins."

Damon rushed out with as much confidence as he could, forcing himself to remain straight-faced but Elena noticed his becoming become more hollow and strained with each word.

"You're familiar with the type."

Elena noticed Damon's hands shaking, and she turned him around to face her, frowning when she saw his eyes darken.

"Damon. What happened?"

"Family business. Point is to not open old wounds."Damon answered after snapping out of whatever reverie he'd been in, Damon forced himself to collect his composure and forced a smile."That's the end of the story, Elena."

Damon's quick and cold reply made Elena frown, and she watched the elder Salvatore as he perched the girl over his shoulder, fists clenching around the trash bag that contained the and began making his way out of the room.

"Damon?"

"But maybe you have a point. I'll call her. She was in Vegas last I heard."Damon looked over his shoulder long enough to nod at Elena before glancing around the room."Why don't you help out and start cleaning up in here?"

"Damon-"

"I _said_ that i'll call her, all right?"Damon interrupted, the vacancy of emotion in his voice making Elena go silent, and he lingered for another moment before starting off towards the exit.

* * *

 **1958—London**

 **"Are you sure we should be doing this?"**

"Very sure, Izzy. It feels good, doesn't it?"

Isabella gasped as her boyfriend's lips moved across her collarbone before they traced up her throat towards her ear. Her eyes fluttered as his hand crept up her leg that was hitched around his hips. She giggled as he whispered into her ear, things she would blush about later on.

Her father had never approved of her relationship with Leo, her father thought of him as a street rat. But she loved him which was why she had snuck to meet up with him.

They were breaking the rules.

"I-I should get back-"

"Not yet."He protested, pulling back from her neck and looking at her."Stay with me."

She just nodded and leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

"Being naughty, are we?"

Isabella jumped away from the Leo, her eyes widening in shock. Her boyfriend jumped back too, almost stumbling over his feet at the sudden voice. His eyes also widened as his gaze landed on a young woman wearing all black, her shining blue eyes the only bright color on her as she gazed at them, a teasing smile on her lips.

Her long black hair was swept to one side, her bare neck exposed as she wore a thin necklace that seemed older than she was. He looked anywhere but her eyes, ashamed of himself as he waited to be scolded for his actions.

Isabella went red as she smoothed down her dress and shook her head, trying to seem put together.

"N-No, miss, we were just-"

"Doing something you shouldn't be?"The young woman cut off Isabella, hands behind her back, eyebrow arching in suspicion."Does your father know that you're out this late, young lady?"

"Please don't tell him. I'll give you anything."

The woman perked up at this and, lips curving up, she tilted her head with an interested hum.

"I think we can come to an arrangement,"

Isabella gave a relieved gasp at her words, and she smiled a little, enthusiastically nodding.

"We can?"

The woman's smile broadened, eyes flickering between the pair.

"Yes."

The young woman's eyes suddenly turned blood red, and her lips parted, baring a pair of sharp fangs.

Isabella screamed as the woman flashed forward, pushing her back against the wall and something sharp pierced her neck. She screeched for her boyfriend but got no reaction as he turned and ran as fast as he could down the alleyway, running away from the two, leaving his girlfriend alone.

"Leo, please."

She fought violently against the young woman but she was far too strong, her hands were keeping her shoulders pinned to the wall as she drank hungrily from the younger girl.

"Pl-Please! You're hurting me."

This only seemed to urge the older woman on. She groaned hungrily, harshly drinking from her as her fangs tore into her neck once again.

"HELP!"

The young woman suddenly stilled against her and released a pained gasp. Her fangs loosened from her neck, and she inhaled sharply against her before she fell backward. Isabella's eyes opened slowly, and her eyes landed on a young looking man standing in front of her holding the woman.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Run!"He ordered as he gathered the woman up in his arms, glaring at her when she showed no sign of obeying, paralysed with fear."I SAID _RUN!"_

She barely spared him another glance before she broke out into a run down the alleyway, holding her hand to her wounded neck. He watched after her before he looked down at his sister, tossing away the syringe he had used on her.

"Dani?"

"S-Stefan?"Daniella gasped against her brother as she slumped into his arms, vision hazy."What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago."Stefan answered as he made his way down the street, avoiding anything and everything but the dark."You're filled with vervain."

"What? Let me go."She fought against her brother, but her weakened state didn't help her at all. She fell further into his embrace as he led her back towards the automobile parked a few meters away."You can't do this."

"I don't want to, but I have to."

He opened the back seat door and gently pushed her inside so that she was laying across the back seats.

"St..Stefan, don't do this."

He took one last lingering look at his weakened sister before he slammed the door shut. His face was the last thing she saw before she found herself drowning in darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you want to read more of this story, please leave a review.**


	2. baby just came back around

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot to me and I love hearing from you all.**

* * *

 **1960—London**

" _ **STEFAN!"**_

 _Daniella groaned in pain when she kicked the metal door only to be met with a sharp pain soaring through her body. She tried to kick the door again, expecting it to break like it would have done if she was at her usual strength but nothing happened. Her brother had injected her with more vervain when she had been knocked out. There was no way she was getting out of the cell he had placed her in, she was helpless._

 _She was too weak._

 _Daniella kicked the door again, ignoring the pain, and screamed at the top of her lungs._

" _Stefan, let me out of here!"_

 _Daniella looked up when she heard another door close and she glared at her younger brother when he appeared through the bars on the door."That's not going to happen."_

" _Stop playing this game, brother, and let me out."_

 _Stefan shook his head, a forlorn look on his face._

" _I'm sorry but I can't let you act this way anymore, Dani."Stefan softly said from the door, narrowing his eyes at his weak sister who only glared at him."You've done this for too long."_

" _You aren't the definition of a saint either, little brother."Daniella panted, fighting to sit up against the wall next to the mattress her brother had placed in there for her."I'm a vampire, i'm at the top of the food-chain. I **need** blood to survive."_

" _Yes, but there are other ways of going about it."_

" _What? Eating bunnies like you?"She laughed harshly, running a hand through her hair. She saw him frown and forced herself to straighten."I heard what you've been up to. Faking being evil so that Damon would leave you alone. Something like this spreads like wildfire, brother."_

" _Dani-"_

" _What? You think that just because my partner in crime is no longer evil i'll join you? Cure the vampire world?"Daniella said to her brother, her pale face making him frown sadly."Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me? When you were evil, Stefan, you were a **God**. Thousands worshipped us but now **you're** a laughing stock."_

" _I was a killer!"_

" _So is half the world."Daniella coughed, trying to save her strength as she felt a wave of dizziness flow through her."The bugs they step on makes them killers, the meat humans eat makes them killers, the death penalty is making the world killers! We are just doing what we need to do to survive and unlike many other people i'm able to sleep at night! I am what people dream of and so are you. You're just denying yourself happiness."_

 _Stefan looked away from his older sister and swallowed thickly, refusing to process her words._

 _The two joined each-other now and then to make headlines around the world. They had laughed, killed and drank then they danced until the sunlight came up but that all stopped when he had stopped feeding on humans. She head heard about it from a trusted source and her brother's newfound way of life had spread throughout the supernatural community. He had always been on and off of blood but now it was as if it was going to stay and she was nothing short of embarrassed of him._

 _He had lost his sister._

 _He was trying to help her._

" _When do you feed me?"_

" _I'm not. Not until you're completely weak and then i'm going to start you on little sips a day after three weeks."_

 _She shook her head wildly and tried to get up, falling over her own feed. Her eyes widened as she crawled over to the door, looking up at her younger brother."Stefan, no."_

" _I'm trying to help you. It's because I love you and I want my sister back."_

 _She got onto her knees and reached for the bars, trying to pull herself up."Stefan, don't."_

" _I'm sorry."_

 _He backed away and ignored her hitting the door, walking away. Daniella punched the door until her knuckles were red with blood but she still didn't give up. He was planning to stave her until she managed to live on three sips a day and she feared what would happen after that. She yelled his name, softening her voice to try and manipulate him to help her._

" _Brother, please, don't do this to me!"_

 _Stefan walked away as his sister screamed his name, a heaviness in his chest as she helplessly kicked against the door._

" _I will **kill** you for this, Stefan!"_

 _He shut the door behind him, turning off the light on his way._

" **STEFAN!"**

* * *

 **Present**

 _ASAP. Stefan needs you. Come to Mystic Falls._

– _Damon._

" **Home sweet home."**

Daniella sighed as she leaned against the seat of her 1967 Chevrolet Impala, running a hand through her long black hair as she stared down at the text she had gotten from her elder brother a few days earlier. She had travelled all the way from Vegas, where she spent most of her time, back to the town that had given her nothing but bad memories. She didn't want to be back there because of those memories but she would have to suffer it for Stefan.

Her brother meant a lot to her despite their problems and she would die before she let any harm come to her.

Did she want to be in Mystic Falls? No.

Would she do it for her brother? Yes.

Daniella pocketed her mobile and grabbed her jacket from the passenger seat and got out of the car, looking up at the boarding house she had been parked outside of for almost ten minutes. She had been having mixed feelings about entering the boarding house. A large part of her wanted to flee and hide away but another part of her wanted to face the music. She hadn't seen her brothers in almost five years. She had bumped into Damon in New York and had gotten into a fight with him because had thought of her weak due to Stefan succeeding in changing her while she had left Stefan after almost fifty years of being by his side.

She wanted to be independent.

She had done well for herself.

"This better be an emergency."She muttered, putting on her jacket as she made her way up to the door.

She stared at the door for a long while before finally mustering up the confidence to knock.

" _Coming! You better not be selling anything!"_

She smiled a little at hearing Damon's voice as well as him making his way to the door.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal her older brother. She inhaled a sharp breath when her eyes landed on Damon who stood there for a few moments, looking just as shocked as she did. They hadn't seen eachother in so long and the last time they had seen on another it hadn't been a happy encounter. They usually got along after Damon gave into his hunger just like she and Stefan had but when she changed after Stefan locked her up they had been on bad terms.

She loved her brothers.

And, deep down, she knew that they loved her too.

Damon smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling as he stared at her."Daniella."

"Hello, Damon."

"Come here!"He held out his arms, fingers beckoning her closer.

"Damon-"

"I won't take no for an answer. You're the only one who's allowed to hug this man. Come on!"

She hesitated before finally walking into his arms and allowing him to wrap his arms around her. She felt a wave of emotions hit her when she hugged her brother for the first time in nearly two hundred years. He had changed, she could tell and she wasn't sure if it was for the better. He laughed against her and hugged her tighter, muttering to her about how much he had missed her voice.

"I missed you, too."

"I'm sorry I was such a dick." He whispered.

"I forgive you."

He finally let her go a minute later and smirked at her, gesturing for her to follow him.

"It's good that you're home."

She nodded at him, smiling a little."Do I still have my-"

"Bedroom? Sure, two doors down from me. Just how you left it."

She looked up, memories of when she used to live there in the nineties running through her mind. She had stuck with her brother for almost fifty years after he had 'changed' her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to survive on her own until she controlled herself. She hadn't fed on a human since he first locked her up, only animal blood, and it had taken a long time to get used to it. She was a little weaker and her personality had changed a lot, she was more quiet and less confident.

"I've got someone you might want to meet."

She followed him into the front room, and she gasped at what she saw sitting on the couch. The brunette quickly stood, playing with her hands in front of her. Damon smiled at his sister, gesturing to the brunette in front of them with a even bigger smile.

"Sis, this-"

A happy smile curved at her lips as her eyes landed on the familiar face."Katherine?"

The brunette shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest."No! I-I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm her...doppleganger."

Her small smile fell and her eyes narrowed in disappointment.

She turned to her brother who shrugged."I've got a lot to tell you."

"Oh."She mumbled before forcing a small smile on her face and nodding."Nice to meet you."

"You too! Damon's been telling me a lot about you."

Daniella's head snapped up at that she her eyes turned to her brother."H-He has?"

Damon shook his head, mouthing ' _I didn't_ ' quietly, making her nod. She didn't want anyone knowing what had happened over fifty years before.

The only people that knew were Damon, Stefan and herself.

She didn't want anyone else knowing.

"Are you going to tell me exactly why i'm here?"She asked her older brother.

"It's Stefan."

"I know."She nodded, looking up at her brother with a frown."You said in your text. Is something wrong?"

"Something bad, yeah."

Damon gestured to the couch, walking over to it and sitting down."It's a long story."

* * *

 **Mexico—1918**

" ** _..._ _s_ _mile the while you kiss me sad adieu, w_ _hen the clouds roll by I'll come to you._ _T_ _hen the skies will seem more blue,_ _d_ _own in lovers lane my dearie…."_**

 _Nineteen year old Mary shivered at the singing and whistling coming from the stairs that led to her bedroom. She shook wildly underneath her bed when the feet stopped at her door. Her eyes widened as the boots stepped forward and the other followed as he turned and entered her room._

 _She clutched her hand to her chest, fingers holding tightly onto the cross that hung around her neck, her other hand covering her mouth to stop her tears from falling. On the floor next to her lay her dead mother, a bite in her neck that was still bleeding._

" _ **...wedding bells will ring so merrily, every tear will be a memory. So wait and pray each night for me, till we meet again…."**_

 _All of a sudden, she felt cold fingers lock around her ankles and she was pulled from underneath the bed, her nails scratching on the ground as she fought. She was turned onto her stomach by her wild screaming and fighting, her nails snapping off due to how much she was trying to stay underneath the bed. She sobbed loudly as he laughed loudly, her fighting amusing him._

 _She begged, pleaded and prayed that she would live through the night._

 _She fought wildly against the young looking man, trying to pull her legs from his hands."Please...please, don't hurt me!"_

" _It won't hurt that much, i'll try and be nice. Just for you."He smiled, pulling her to her feet after grabbing her by the neck. His eyes landed on her necklace and he chuckled, hooking his fingers around it."You won't be needing this anymore."_

 _She gasped as he snapped her necklace and tossed it aside._

 _His fangs extracted as he pulled her hair to one side, and he smiled at her, fingers brushing her neck."Thank you for this."_

 _But just was he was about to sink his fangs into her neck a voice stopped him._

" _Brother!"_

 _Stefan stilled at the sound of the familiar voice. He let go of the young woman, a smile crawling onto his face as he turned around, laughing. His sister stood at the door, long black and red dress making her eyes stand out and her long hair was tied up ringlets. He didn't notice Mary crawling over to her, thinking that Daniella was help not a threat._

" _Daniella!"He chuckled, holding his hands out, blood dripping from his chin."Sister! I haven't seen you in-"_

" _...forever!"She finished, walking towards him, smiling."You've come back to yourself then?"_

" _It was getting boring being good."He flashed towards her and pulled her into his embrace, kissing her cheek, leaving a bloody lip print on her soft skin."It's nice to see you haven't changed."_

" _And I never will. I just hope that you don't either. I like this Stefan."_

" _As do I." Stefan laughed._

 _She reached down and picked up the young woman by her hair, screams filling their ears as she looked up at her brother, tongue running along her teeth._

 _She pushed the woman towards Stefan and he caught her without even trying._

" _Care for a drink? For old times?"_

 _Stefan smiled, showing his fangs and he nodded."I'd love to."_

 _They trapped Mary in between them who was sobbing silently, begging them not to hurt her._

" _Happy birthday, Stefan."_

 _The two grinned at one another, their sharp fangs hovering over her neck._

 _Growls ripped from their throats as they lunged for the woman's neck._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you want to read more, please leave a review.**

 **What do you want to see happen? Do you like Daniella?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. every smile you fake

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School**

 **"You are _yummy._ "**

Stefan growled hungrily as he pushed the young woman against the wall behind her. She gasped in pain as he bit down harshly on her neck, drinking from her with a sound of pleasure as her forehead lolling against the wall.

He pushed against her, hands moving down her arms before he grabbed her hips and yanked her close, growling against her again when she fought. She opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly cupped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Everything was going well for him.

He was in _paradise_.

Until the door opened and a familiar, familial shiver ran up his spine, and he felt a recognized presence. An unwanted presence.

"Stefan!"

Daniella's eyes widened as she watched her brother feed on the young woman trapped against the wall. Her eyes were wide, filled with fear and pain as she struggled against him. He hadn't compelled her because he enjoyed the fight, he savored the fear running through her veins.

Just like she had once upon a time.

The woman whimpered, trying to turn to look at Daniella but yelped when Stefan released a warning growl. She tilted her head almost instantly in a submissive manner, head resting on his shoulder.

"Please."Daniella heard the woman murmur through painful gasps, voice cracking as a sob followed."Help me. _Please_."

This just caused him to bit into her harder somewhat petulantly, hand falling from the woman's mouth, therefore allowing her to call for help.

"Let her go!"Daniella ordered, fingers curling into her palm as she stepped closer."Stefan!"

Daniella felt a wave of disgust hit her when Stefan laughed against the woman, it coming off slightly muffled but she caught it. Her brother was enjoying ridiculing her.

And it triggered her.

"Stefan!"Unable to stop herself, Daniella flashed towards them and roughly grabbed her brother by his shoulders."Let her go!"

Stefan snarled in anger as he was pulled away from the young woman who took that chance to run out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Spoilsport."Stefan sing songed, struggling against his sister as she tried to pin him to the wall and, instead, pushed off of the brick with his foot, sending them both crashing into the sinks."You're too old for high school, Dani."

Shrugging his sister off after she stumbled and lost her footing, Stefan straightened and brushed himself off. He glared at his sister who caught herself before she fell and peered up there with wide eyes, as if had no clue on how to approach him.

Shaking his head in contempt, he laughed at the look on her face, a mocking expression appearing onto his own.

"You're lucky I compelled her to forget everything after she leaves otherwise we'd have a cheerleader yelling vampire throughout the school."Stefan chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared at his sister."I didn't know you could be such a buzzkill."

"Stefan..."She backed up as he ambled closer to her, blood still smeared across his face, the smell of it making her skin crawl."S-Stefan, we don't have to do this."

"W-What was that?"He imitated her with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, lips curving up into a feral grin when her face fell."What are you doing here, Daniella? I thought you were off helping the homeless or going to confession or something."

Wincing as he closed the distance between them, forcing himself into her personal space, she crossed her arms over her chest, as if putting up a wall between them.

"Damon sent me."

"Why?"Lips set in a tight line, Stefan drew in an annoyed breath, towering over his sister intimidatingly."Because I need help?"

"Yes, because you need help! You helped me when I needed you and-"

"I don't need you."Stefan cut in words spoken so quickly and harshly that Daniella flinched."I don't want you here and, believe me when i say I don't need you here."

Shaking her head, Daniella raised her chin defiantly, eyes pinned to Stefan's.

"Fine. You don't want me here."She shrugged, this time being the one to invade Stefan's personal space with a step forward."But you do need help."

Stefan's smile instantly faltered from his face then, when he leaned forward and sighed, bowing his head as if ashamed, Daniella fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker. She let her arms back down to her sides to reach out and hug him.

That was when he pounced.

He flashed over and locked his fingers around her throat, spinning her around and shoving her back against the wall. Stefan let his vampire features come forward, and he hissed at her, baring his fangs. She struggled against him and, if she were on blood, she would have been equal against him, but because she wasn't, he was stronger than her.

She was no match for him.

"How many times do I have to say it before you understand? I don't want you here, and i'm pretty sure that if he had his way, Damon wouldn't want you here. There is no need for you to be here."

"S-Stefan,"She choked, pulling at his arm."You're hurting me."

"I know."

He chuckled, pulling her forward so that she could get a close up of the vacancy in his eyes before, with all the strength he could muster, he pushed her back against the wall, crumbling the tile behind her.

Daniella let out a silent cry of pain, unable to form words let alone release sound as the tile shattered behind her, some sharp pieces slicing through her shirt and cutting into her skin. She fought desperately against him, but it was no use. It was as if she were the human that was helpless, as if the predator had turned into the prey. He was far too strong. Her eyes widened when he brought up his hand, and human blood hit her senses. There had been blood on his cheek, and it was still fresh.

Stefan pulled back to get a better look at her face, instantly recognizing the expression she sported.

"The old you is still inside of you, isn't it?"

He brought his hand down and left a fingerprint of blood on her nose, laughing to himself when she blinked back at him.

"Stefan, stop-"

"You're begging for some blood. The real you is inside of you begging to come out."

He brought his hand closer to her lips, and she fought wildly, trying to push him off."Stefan! Stefan, stop!"

"You want it?"Stefan quietly asked, fingers digging into Daniella's cheeks as he forced her to look up at his bloody face."C'mon, Dani, at least let the man—your brother—who ruined you fix you again."

She whined in fear when he brought his fingers to her lips and smeared the blood from one side of her face to the other, giving her a bloody smile that made her look like the Joker.

She felt a lump grow in her throat and dry sobbed when he mockingly laughed again, his eyes dancing with sadistic amusement. Her eyes glassed over as her brother's bloody fingers created patterns across her face in childlike glee.

Then, as quick as it appeared, his smile fell and, wiping a tear from her cheek, he scoffed.

"What did good ol' Stefan do to you, huh?"He spat in disgust, pushing himself away from her as if her skin was fire and she'd burned him."You're pathetic."

Inhaling a sharp breath when she was free, Daniella dared to glance at herself in the mirror and suddenly started to hyperventilate. Hands shaking as she brought them to her face, she desperately started to try and rid of the red.

"No, no, no..."

Letting out a loud scream, she slid down the wall, wiping at her face with her hands, becoming more horrified as it only served to make her look at her hands when she tried to gauge how much she'd taken off.

It was everywhere.

"I-I need to get it off. Stefan, help me."Daniella pleaded, on her knees in front of her brother, reaching for the broken sink for some water. She whimpered up at her brother, tears mixing with the blood on her cheeks, and she reached for him."Help me, Stefan. _Please_. Help me."

Stefan shuffled closer to his sister and, after a long moment of watching her plead, his shooting down and fingers locking around her throat.

"You want me to help you?"

Fighting for air, Daniella managed to nod timidly."Off. I can't-"

As if he hadn't wanted an answer in the first place, Stefan's grip tightened around her throat. Too paralyzed to fight back, Daniella allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet around her throat again to hurt her but the door burst open, hitting against the wall as if to announce his presence, and in stormed Alaric with a cross-brow.

Aiming his weapon at Stefan and more than ready to fire if needed, Alaric gestured for Stefan to leave.

"Get away from her!"He demanded at the top of his voice, side stepping and keeping his eyes on Stefan, pointing to the exit with his weapon."Get outta here. Now."

Stefan held up his hands in fake surrender, dropping his sister to the ground as he did. She silently fell to the ground with a light thump, unable to hold herself up and curled into herself.

"Woah, woah, calm down!"Stefan bared his teeth at Alaric as he smirked, wiggling his fingers as a hello."We're all friends here."

Alaric kept his aim on Stefan and, once again, he gestured for him to leave.

"Get out."

With a sardonic smirk and a laugh, Stefan seemed more than happy to comply. Keeping one hand raised and using the other to reach out for his jacket, Stefan sent one last look to his sister as he smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

He grabbed his jacket off of the counter, whistling on his way as he shrugged it on and sauntered out of the bathroom.

"I'll see you at home, Dani!"

The door shut behind him and, after staring at it for a few moments just in case Stefan returned, Alaric put down his weapon and rushed over to Daniella. She inhaled sharply as he knelt down next to her, a worried look on his face as he looked her over.

She had bloody smears all over her face as well as fading bruises on her throat. Her eyes were wide with something akin to fear as she shook in his arms, desperately trying to wipe the blood from her face. Her mind was flashing back to her first feed then her first time at being locked away by her brother.

She just couldn't settle her mind.

"Don't-"

"I know who you are."Alaric offered as a peace offering, helping her up to her feet, handing the vampire a paper towel."Damon called me. He was worried."

"Damon?"She whispered to herself, dropping the paper towel."I want Damon."

"He's on his way."

As if on cue, the bathroom door burst opened again, and in flashed Damon, a worried look on his face as his blue eyes searched for his sister. He narrowed his eyes when he saw her face, she had gotten most of the blood, but there were still some on her forehead and chin.

She looked traumatized.

He flashed over to his sister and, without a word, guided her into his open arms, awkwardly offering her quiet comforts as he cupped the back of her head. He rubbed her back with his free hand in an attempt to comfort her and reminded her that everything was all right.

Turning to Alaric after observing the destroyed bathroom, Damon raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"What did he do?"

Picking up his crossbow, Alaric offered Damon a shrug, just as puzzled as the Salvatore.

"I don't know and, to be honest, I don't think I want to."

* * *

 **1961—London**

 **Three years.**

That was how long she had been stuck in a cell for. Three years of residing in a cramped in a small space with a thin mattress and blankets while living on three sips of blood a day. Sometimes her brother didn't even bring her blood. Daniella could go days, sometimes weeks without a sip of blood.

He'd explained it was to teach her 'self-control.'

He said that she needed to be able to survive without craving blood, even animal blood. She needed to be able to be around people or even herself without thinking of blood when she was released.

Her brother kept her chained while she bathed and took her fresh clothes every few days. When it was freezing, he would bring her an extra blanket and would sit outside her cell and talk to her for hours because he was the only person there.

Apart from herself, she had nobody to talk to.

She hadn't seen the sun in a year or even the moon or the stars. She heard the rain, but she never knew if it was day or night.

Daniella hadn't seen Damon in over three years.

She missed him. She missed freedom.

"Dani?"

The Salvatore sister straightened from against the wall and looked up at the bars. Her eyes widened when her brother came into view, and a small, relieved smile appeared on her face, pleased to see another person.

"Is it day or night?"

"It's night. I brought you something to read."

He folded what he brought before he passed it through the bars. She groaned and coughed as she moved, crawling over to the door and picking up what he had brought. It was another newspaper. He gave her one every week to give her something to read, and she now had a stack of them. Sometimes, if Daniella was really bored, she'd re-read them.

"Thank you."

He smiled at his sister, studying the other vampire as she opened up the newspaper, eyes eagerly flickering over the pages.

"Are you hungry?"

Head raising at the sudden question, Daniella's lips parted, unsure of how to respond. Finally, she slowly nodded, grip tightening around the paper.

Mimicking her nod, Stefan pursed his lips, pondering before he asked."How much have you thought about blood this past week?"

"Less than last week."Daniella answered, re-folding the paper and hugging it to her chest."I mostly thought about the birds."

She would have given anything to be a bird.

To have complete freedom and go wherever you want, to not have any worries. She would be able to fly away whenever life became too problematic, and she wouldn't be stuck in a cell living on three sips whenever her brother decided to feed her.

"Good."Stefan's smile was genuine and loving, as if he wished to reach in and hug her."That means progress. I'm proud of you."

She smiled a little, grip loosening on her paper, awaiting on what she knew came next.

"Thank you.

As expected, Stefan reached into his pocket and took out a vial of blood, studied it for a second before he passed it through the bars. It dropped onto the ground below them, and she quickly moved to get it, fingers wrapping around the small vial as she dropped the newspaper.

He watched as she unscrewed the top and hungrily took a sip, leaving the rest for later. She sighed in pleasure as the blood, even though it was animal, touched her tongue. She had gotten used to animal blood, and she had to admit, she hadn't thought much about human blood in days.

Did it mean she was adapting?

Or did it mean she was just trying to survive?

* * *

 **Present**

 **"I can't do this!"**

Damon followed his sister out of the bathroom into the empty high school corridor, walking quickly to keep up with her. He sighed as she ignored him and walked faster, fists clenched at her sides, steps heavy and body language tight.

"Dani!"

When she offered him no reaction or even a vocal response, Damon sped forward, flashing in front of her.

"I know what happened got to you, but this should surely prove just how much help I need with him."

"It proved that he doesn't want me here."Daniella corrected through clenched teeth, shamefully wiping at her eyes."He doesn't want to be helped, Damon."

She attempted to walk around him only for Damon to mimic her movements, giving her no chance to pass him without using physical violence. But she was in no mood to fight with him, all she wanted was to leave the blasted town.

"What do you want from me, Damon?"Daniella asked with an exasperated tone."The only person who can stop this is Klaus. Beg if you have to."

"You don't think i've tried? I have. He wouldn't let him go."Damon hurled back with slight irritation."I even offered myself in his place, but it did nothing."

Daniella's glare slowly faded, and she narrowed her brows, looking into his eyes. His eyes were wide, his pale blue orbs clear of any deception. He stared back at her, arms outstretched as if he were baring his truth, finally admitting that he needed help, that he couldn't ignore it anymore.

He was vulnerable.

He was telling the truth, she knew that much. Although not impossible for him to be able to, Daniella liked to think she knew how to separate Damon's lies from fiction better than anyone else.

But she couldn't stay, she wouldn't let herself.

It was not healthy.

"I can't, Damon."Daniella shook her head, circling around her brother slowly, shamefully adding."I'm sorry."

"Daniella, don't."His jaw clenched as he tried to compose himself, rooted in his spot."I don't know what to do."

 _And neither do I._ Was Daniella's silent response as she walked off.

Daniella began to make her way over to the double exit doors, grabbing her keys out of her jacket pocket. She pushed the door open and hastily made a beeline for her car, ears catching the sound of Damon following her, but she forced herself to look ahead. She couldn't allow him to get to her, not like she had allowed Stefan to.

She wasn't strong enough for this.

"Dani!"

Just before her hand reached the door handle, Daniella was gently pushed away from her car and, noticing Damon's daylight ring as he snatched her keys, Daniella scowled at her brother.

"Don't go."

Hardened expression softening at his tone, she reached out for her keys only for him to pull them away at the last second.

"Damon, this isn't fair-"

"It's not fair to us if you walk off when things get hard, and that's coming from me 'cause guess what? You're kinda being more than Damon selfish."

Damon's expression clouded as he started to become more upset, also somewhat ashamed because he was begging.

"I know that we've had our troubles in the past, but I need you. Stefan needs you."Looking away, he shrugged, rocking on his heels as he tried to compose himself while admitting."I'm lost."

Looking at her feet, Daniella worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I can't."

"Then what are you gonna do? Hmm?"He didn't even attempt to hide the fact how chagrinned he felt, his eyes turning a stormy blue as he stared down his sister with a frustrated sneer."Flip the switch and walk out on me?"

Her head snapped up, heart falling into her stomach.

When a Salvatore demanded to be left alone, it meant to do the complete opposite. Daniella hadn't listened. Daniella hadn't listened when they'd turned and, instead, pranced away and left them to fend for themselves, resulting in fractured relationships.

And guilt had been with her since that cell.

Glowering at him, Daniella tried to ignore the piercing feeling in her chest when he blinked back at her so helplessly that she had to resist the urge to reach out for him.

He knew just what buttons to press.

"Don't play that card, Damon. Don't you dare."

"I am. For our brother."He unapologetically shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest, her keys dangling from his finger."I gotta play the hero in this one, and I need help so, yeah, i'm playing that card. "

She let out a shaky breath, feeling as if she were being suffocated slowly as the guilt crept up her spine.

She couldn't leave now, not after he played that card.

"If you have any loyalty to the Salvatore name, you won't get in that car."

Raising her head, Daniella copied his movement and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

Her first instinct was to run away because the last thing she wanted and needed was to be in the same vicinity with Stefan. With the Stefan that only her darker self got along with. Daniella didn't want that constant reminder of who she once was, but she had no choice.

He'd do it for her in a heartbeat.

"Fine."She quietly yielded, dropping her arms to her sides with a deep sigh."I'm in."

Shifting from foot to foot Damon tilted up his head, eyes burning into his sister. Clutching her keys in his hand as if he were paranoid she'd snatch them from him and leave, Damon dared to take a step closer.

"You're staying?"

Meeting Damon's eyes, Daniella offered her brother a half smile and nodded in surrender.

"I'll stay."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you want to read more of this story, please leave a review.**


	4. i can bend, i can break, i can shift

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! It really means a lot to me.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

" **What do you mean you ran into a problem?"**

"I-"

"Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on my doppleganger?"

Stefan nodded, looking slightly fearful of the hybrid but he still stood his ground."Yes, but she got away."

"She got away!"Klaus hissed back at Stefan, eyes flashing amber."I can't enter the boarding house because she owns it and neither can you because her witch friend has locked you out. I guess i'm going to have to smoke her out."

"You don't have to do that."

Klaus growled and got to his feet, flashing over to Stefan. He reached out and picked up the Salvatore brother by his throat, lifting him into the air so that his feet dangled helplessly underneath him. Stefan choked, hands coming up and he tried to pull Klaus' hand from his throat but it didn't work.

He was far too strong.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"N-No!"

Klaus yelled at him, voice filled with anger."Do _not_ lie to me."

"Let me go!" Stefan cried out, his face turning pale.

Klaus growled again, throwing the younger vampire away. Stefan cried out in pain as he fell against the wall behind him, leaving a large hole in the plaster wall as he tumbled to the ground.

"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do, mate. I _own_ you."Klaus snarled, his double fangs coming forward and his eyes turning amber."I might as well compel you to set yourself on fire because I'm feeling pretty insulted."

Klaus reached over and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a lighter then he made his way over to Stefan. He unscrewed the top and began pouring alcohol over the younger vampire. Stefan protested, trying to get up but Klaus stopped him by kicking him in the ribs and across the face. He wasn't going to kill the younger vampire, he would put him out before he died but he just wanted to teach him a lesson. Stefan groaned in pain as Klaus knocked him onto his back as he poured the rest of the alcohol over him.

But before he reached he could set him on fire a voice stopped him.

"Don't!"

Klaus stopped in his tracks at the sound of the voice.

He turned and his eyes landed on Daniella who was standing at the door frame, looking worried for her brother.

"You don't work for me, love."

Stefan spat out blood as he stood up, stumbling slightly. He had failed Klaus and the elder was angry at him because he wanted Stefan to feel nothing but despite him compelling the Salvatore brother over and over again he still had some sort of humanity inside of him.

Klaus hated that.

"Dani, get outta here."Stefan growled, eyes filled with something unreadable."I don't want you here."

Klaus chuckled at the worry in Stefan's voice as he sat back down, watching with amusement.

"Unfortunately for you, brother, I don't _care_ what you want."Daniella hissed at her brother, eyes filled with determination.

"Brother?"Klaus faked not knowing who she was, looking over at Stefan."At least we know who got the looks in the family."

"Dani, get out!"

She shook her head, gesturing to the hybrid."I'm here to talk to Klaus."

Raising his eyebrows curiously, Klaus chuckled, looking interested as he looked over at the female vampire.

He held out his hands, motioning to himself in a proud manner."How can I help you, sweetheart?"

"Let my brother go."

"Excuse me?"Klaus hummed, leaning back in his chair, smirk playing at his lips." _You're_ ordering _me?_ "

"No i'm-"

"Look, she has nothing to do with this."Stefan chuckled, gesturing to the exit with a cruel smile."Let's go and find dinner, yeah?"

"Stefan, my friend?" Klaus smiled, looking over at the Salvatore brother.

"Yes?"

"Shut your bloody mouth."

The Original hybrid turned to the black haired female vampire standing near the door.

"I've got business to attend to."

* * *

 **1965—London**

 _ **Five years.**_

 _She had been locked in the cell for five years._

 _One thousand, eight hundred and twenty five days._

 _It felt like a century to her._

 _Daniella looked up when she heard the cellar door opening and feet on the stairs. She smiled to herself, leaning her head against the wall. Stefan. She hadn't seen him in almost a week and she was starving. Her smile fell when she heard the sound of a young girl sobbing, begging her brother to be let go. She could hear the struggle of him pulling her to the cell._

 _What was happening?_

" _Brother-"_

 _She heard a key slide into a lock and a moment later the door was opened._

 _The door was opened for the first time in five years._

 _She slowly got up, feeling a little weaker because she hadn't fed and her eyes landed on her brother who was holding a young girl to his chest and she was sobbing. She was terrified, she could feel it. And if it had been five years ago Daniella would have flashed over and sank her fangs into her neck._

" _Are you ready to be in the world?"_

" _Stefan-"_

 _He kept his eyes on hers as he ran the knife along the girl's neck, cutting into her skin. The girl screamed in pain. She wasn't compelled because Stefan knew how much she adored the fight, she loved seeing others in pain while she fed from them._

 _She was sadistic._

" _Do you want to feed on her?"_

 _She tilted her head, eyes following the girl's tears as she whined in pain, begging to be let go._

 _She loved the pain._

" _Dani!"_

 _He yelled her name again, gaining her attention._

" _Do you want to feed on her?"_

 _She instantly nodded."Yes."_

 _Stefan pushed the girl forward, making her land on her knees as she sobbed, pleading for help._

" _Can you fight it? I want to feed on her too but I can fight it. Can you?"_

 _She looked down, eyes fixated on the blood pouring from the knife wound on the girl's long neck. She licked her lips, tempted to lean down, pull the girl to her and bite into her as she screamed in pain. Her fangs instantly extracted and she stepped forward, ready to attack but the girl crawled away to the corner, whimpering._

 _The tears made her stop._

 _She felt a pang of guilt._

" _Daniella?"_

 _She nodded to herself._

 _She could do it._

 _She could fight._

" _I can fight it." She finally said, fangs disappearing._

 _Stefan's frown turned into a proud smile._

 _He leaned forward and hugged his sister, rubbing her back, the first hug they had shared in five years._

 _She slumped against him, tears filling her eyes, as she inhaled sharply._

 _It had been hell for her, she had literally went to hell and back but Stefan had saved her. He had fixed her and no matter how much she wanted to bite into a victim's neck she couldn't._

 _He'd lock her up again._

 _She didn't smile as her brother whispered how proud he was of her._

 _She couldn't._

" _I'm proud of you. You're ready."_

* * *

 **Present**

" **What am I going to do with you?"**

"I don't care."Daniella struggled to say due to his fingers locked around her throat."All I ask is that you let my brother go."

He leaned down, lips brushing hers as he said."I'll think about it."

Klaus chuckled before he tossed her across the room, sending her flying into the wall before she tumbled to the ground. She groaned in pain as she hit her head off of the ground, spitting out blood as she tried to get the energy to get back up. Klaus was tougher than she had thought, this was why Damon had begged her not to go to him. He had beaten her until she begged him to let her brother go. Her white top had blood all over it and her brother was stuck in the corner, compelled to watch her. Klaus followed her, sauntering around Stefan, who just watched as his sister rolled around in pain. The vampire stumbled slightly as she got to her feet, her wounds healing quickly.

She looked at him, looking uneasy as she stared at him.

"Look at you, love! You're weak. All because you feed on animals."

"I am _not_ weak."

"You're not how you used to be."

"What do you mean?" She breathed.

"I know who you are."

"What?"

"Klaus,"Stefan said, stepping forward, looking worried."Don't...i'm begging you."

Klaus laughed again, pouring himself a drink.

"See, I heard about this vampire."Klaus started, taking a sip of his drink as he knelt down beside Daniella."Infamous for both beauty and brains. She could make a thousand men weep at the sound of her name but make them fall for her with a flutter of her eyelashes."

"Should I be flattered that you've heard of me?"

He went on, ignoring her.

"I heard that you impaled a man who you witnessed beating his wife and children in public. It took him two days to die and after you killed his wife while their children watched."He chuckled as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes."Thousands dead at your hand but you still went strong until your brother locked you up and turned you into him. A puppy. He locked you up for five years on only three sips of animal blood a day, am I right?."

"H-How do you know about that?" She stuttered, eyes flickering between him and Stefan who looked away.

Klaus chuckled again, tapping her temple with his finger."I know everything about you and your brother's, love. I even know that your brother still has nightmares about his father beating him."

"Leave my brother out of this, you bastard!"

Daniella was cut off when Klaus fingers locked around her throat again and he pinned her back against the wall, a growl slipping from his lips. She choked as he lifted her into the air easily, her feet dangling helplessly underneath her. Her eyes widened somewhat fearfully as she stared at the hybrid. Stefan looked like he was torn between helping her and following Klaus' compulsion and, of course, the compulsion won.

"I'll let that slide just this once because I have an offer for you."Klaus said, letting her go after a moment, turning around."I'll let your brother go."

Stefan looked up, his eyes widening in interest. Her own eyes widened hopefully as she stared at Klaus who was smirking, a fake honest look on his face.

"Y-You will?"

"But first you have to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"You have to agree first. Are you willing to give anything for your brother?"

She nodded quickly, glancing at her brother."Yes. I agree."

She was quiet for a moment before she asked."What do you want?"

Klaus smirked, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief."I want the old Daniella Salvatore back."

* * *

 _ **Chicago—1919**_

" _ **I'm bored, Nik."**_

 _Klaus patted his sister's knee, sighing."I know you are, sister, you aren't the only one."_

" _I'm tired of running. We're always running."_

 _Klaus just nodded at his sister, understanding how she was feeling. They had been running for the entire year, just barely escaping their father that Elijah had led astray. They hadn't heard from the elder brother neither and both were thinking the worst._

" _It won't be long now. Just rest."_

 _Rebekah, who had Klaus' jacket draped over her, leaned against the automobile window and sighed, shutting her eyes."That's it, sister, just rest."_

 _He leaned forward and asked the vampire driving the automobile."How long until we get there?"_

" _Just a few more minutes, Mr Mikaelson."_

 _He nodded and sighed, sitting back down, bored._

 _Klaus' attention was quickly caught when he heard a gasp of pain._

" _Please, don't do this!"_

 _He turned his head to see a young woman pushing a young man up against the side wall, her free hand holding a young woman beside them by her throat. She was sobbing loudly and trying to get free. The woman pulled away from the man to backhand the woman across the face, sending her to the ground before she smiled and turned back to the young man, sinking her fangs back into his neck._

 _She was fascinating._

 _Another man strolled up, smiling at the young woman, pulling another woman with him."Don't hog them, Daniella!"_

 _She let the dead man drop to the ground as she turned around to the other man."There are plenty more, Stefan! Trust your sister."_

 _He had never seen such beauty._

 _Klaus snapped his fingers, gaining the vampire's attention. He pointed at the young girl and asked."Who is that girl? I believe I have heard her name before."_

 _His head vampire turned and looked in the direction Klaus was pointing at._

 _His eyes widened a little at the black haired woman feeding on the young man but he chuckled and turned back to his sire._

" _That is Daniella Salvatore."_

" _As in-"_

" _As in **the** Daniella Salvatore." The vampire nodded._

 _Klaus couldn't stop the smile that curved at his lips._

 _He mouthed the name, eyes watching the woman giggle as she followed the other woman who was running away._

" _Daniella."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **What do you think should happen to Daniella?**

 **Should she go back to her old ways? What's the Daniella and Klaus ship name?**

 **Can we at least reach _50_ reviews before the next chapter? It would mean _so_ much to me.**

 **I love you all!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes**


	5. caught in a trap, i can't walk out

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it's what keeps this story going!**

* * *

 **Present**

" **Klaus, don't do this to her."**

"I have no use for you anymore, Stefan,"Klaus said, walking over to his old friend and placing his hands on his shoulders.

He looked into Stefan's eyes, and with a few simple words, brought him back."You have your free will back, old friend. I let you go."

Stefan blinked and, in a few short moments, Daniella witnessed her brother turning it back on.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as he looked at her in a guilty manner, clearly feeling everything he had said and done to her in the past few days. Her brother was feeling guilty and it would take him a long time to get over it. She had been able to handle her guilt better than Stefan because of she, like Damon, locked it away in a box at the back of her mind. But Stefan dealt with everything at once, he tried to make it up to people by making himself feel bad and it never turned out well for him.

"You can go now, Stefan."Klaus said without looking at the Salvatore brother, a smirk on his lips."Daniella and I have some business we need to attend to."

"Klaus, please."Stefan begged, looking at his sister with a sad look on his face."Don't do this to her."

"She craves it."Klaus told him, walking over to the female vampire."Leave now, Stefan, or i'll force you."

"It's all right."Daniella said to her brother, a small smile on her face."I'll be all right. Just go."

Stefan stared at his sister for a long time, as if he were thinking about going up against Klaus for her. But, knowing that it would only get them both killed, he sadly nodded before flashing out of the mansion, leaving them both there. Daniella inhaled sharply when she witnessed her brother leaving her alone with Klaus, and she, not knowing what to do and knowing better than to challenge him, looked at the ground.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I know everything about you."Klaus said, walking away from her with a small smile.

He sauntered over to the bar and, poured them both a blood drink, her glass filled up more. He picked them up and turned back around, walking over to her.

"In 1865 you slaughtered a whole church just because you were bored. In 1905 you and Stefan painted New York red for your birthday, one hundred dead and seventy turned. I could go on. You have just as much blood on your hands than i've had in three hundred years. They've written about you, you are worshipped in the vampire community just because your name defines monster. I like a little monster, love."

She looked away from him, shaking her head."I'm not like that anymore."

"You are."He breathed, a fascinated look on his face."It's inside you. All you have to do is give into it. Your brother got into your head, he didn't change all of you."

He downed his human blood in one go, licking his bottom lip as she watched the blood in her glass. His eyes never left hers as he reached out with the glass and offered it to her. She shook her head, backing away slowly, trying to hold onto the last shred of willpower she had left.

"Please, don't. I'll do anything-"

He ignored her and held out the glass again."Drink."

"Don't make me."

He tapped the rim of the glass, an impatient look on his face.

"I won't tell you again, love."

With a shaky hand, she reached out and took the glass from him, her eyes glassing over in fear as her body shook. Daniella didn't want it but she had no choice, she had agreed and she knew what would happen to her if she refused the most powerful creature in the world.

"You'll thank me one day, sweetheart."

She brought the rim of the glass to her lips, her eyes on Klaus' the entire time.

"Go on, love."He encouraged.

She shut her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek as she drank the blood.

* * *

 **1913—New York**

" _ **Damn, I love virgins."**_

 _Daniella's head tipped back in euphoria, her lips parting, showing her bloody fangs as she moaned in pleasure. As her human teeth returned, her blood red eyes rolled to the back of her head as her victim whimpered in pain and struggled against her._

 _She giggled, licking her way up the young woman's neck before she playfully bit with her blunt teeth just above the bite she had punctured into her neck._

" _You taste_ _ **delicious**_ _, pet."_

" _Please, miss, let me go."The young woman struggled against her, moaning in agony."You've hurt me."_

" _Hmmm, and i'm going to hurt you much more."_

 _She young woman sobbed against Daniella, tears running down her pale cheeks as she begged for mercy. Damon and Stefan, getting along for the first time in a long time, chuckled across the room, their own victims in their arms. Damon, blood dripping from his fangs, winked at his sister before he returned to feeding on the young man he had chased down in the street. Stefan, who was harshly feeding on the wife of Damon's victim, smiled at his sister as he growled hungrily._

" _Please, let my mother and father go. We are very wealthy, we can pay you-"_

" _What's your name, sweet?"_

 _The young woman sniffed, stuttering."L-Lila."_

" _Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."She stroked her cheek with the backs of her knuckles."Too bad i'm going to snuff your light out."_

 _She tipped her head back and a hungry growl ripped from her throat. The young woman fought against her wildly, screaming for help as she begged Daniella not to harm her._

" _Please, no!"_

 _Daniella only laughed as she leaned down and sank her fangs into Lila's throat. She hummed low in her throat as she bit down and began to drain her of her blood._

" _Such a skilled kill our sister is."_

 _Stefan nodded in agreement with his brother, smiling."I couldn't be more proud."_

" _Neither could I."Damon picked up his glass and poured him and Stefan a drink."Let's drink to it, brother."_

 _He passed Stefan his glass and brought his own to his lips._

" _To Dani! May she have a happy birthday."_

 _Stefan reached out and the two spoke in unison."To Dani!"_

 _They chuckled as they clinked their glass._

 _At the sound, Daniella ripped her fangs from the dead girl's throat. She looked over at her brothers and smiled, fangs bloody as she dropped the young girl on the ground and got up._

" _Let's have us a party, my brothers."_

 _They just smiled at her._

" _Happy birthday, Dani."_

* * *

 **Present—Klaus' Mansion**

" **There she is."**

Klaus happily chuckled when as he heard Daniella moan in pleasure as she drank her fourth bag of human blood. He was sitting on a chair as he watched her feast of the blood, red running down her chin. She was on her knees on the floor with blood bags around her empty. Her eyes were wild with hunger and her entire body was shaking in pleasure as she drank the blood.

She _craved_ it.

He had brought back one of the most infamous vampires to ever walk the earth.

He snapped his fingers and in walked a young man, compelled to do her bidding. She growled as she beckoned him over to her, a sultry smile on her lips. He walked over to her and got down on his knees and tilted his head, baring his throat. She went over to him and reached out, bringing him close, fangs sinking into his throat.

Klaus smiled – she was very entertaining.

"That's it, love."

Whining sadly, she threw aside the young man she had been feeding on."More."

She crawled towards him, shoving aside empty blood-bags and kneeled before him, looking up at him. Blood was smeared across her face, and her eyes were dark with hunger.

She was beautiful.

"There is no more."

Her eyes widened in anger, and she stood up."I need more."

Klaus stood up, too, and he walked over to her. He leaned down and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her up from the ground. She groaned as he pulled her up against him and his forehead lolled against hers. He smiled at her, a proud look on his face as his eyes roamed over her blood streaked face.

"Then let's go out to eat, love. You can have _anyone_ you want."

"I can't."She shook her head, fear creeping in her voice."I'll kill the entire town."

"That's a good thing,"Klaus tapped her cheek with his fingers."I love a good bloodbath."

"I can't. My brothers, they'll-"

"Let me worry about that."Klaus whispered to her before he turned around and called out."Trevor!"

A young man, a young vampire, came running down the stairs and entered the room. His eyes widened as he saw the blood-bags and bodies laying on the ground. He quickly shook his head and plastered a smile on his face as he ran over to Klaus, ready to obey.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, thumb wiping the blood from her cheek, and he popped it into his mouth.

"Bring the car around."

Trevor nodded with a smile.

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

 **Present—Salvatore Boarding House**

" **Where is she?"**

Stefan looked down at Elena and Damon who were sitting on the couch in front of him. They were wearing worried looks, especially Damon since he had noticed that Stefan had returned without their sister. He was very worried about his sister all the time because he feared that she would on day snap again. He didn't like her under Stefan's control or feeding on animals.

"Damon, you have to promise to keep calm."

"Tell me, Stef," Damon demanded.

Stefan crossed his arms across his chest as he replied."She's with Klaus."

Damon shot up onto his feet, eyes dark."Klaus? Why the hell is she with him?"

"He traded me for her. He was after her all along."Stefan answered, looking down at his feet."He wants her to go back to how she was.

"He can't do this!" Damon yelled.

Elena stood up too, looking between Damon and Stefan with a confused look on her face.

"He can't do that. She can resist, can't she?"Elena asked, crossing her arms across her chest."She's just as old as you are."

"Dani is..."Damon paused for a moment before saying." _vulnerable_."

"How is she vulnerable? She's nearly two hundred years old."

Stefan looked at Elena, saying."She wasn't always this way, Elena. There was a time where Dani was worse than me until...until-"

"Until what?"Elena asked.

"Until Stefan locked her away for five years and starved her, okay?"Damon snapped, pacing back and forth."Happy?"

"Stefan!"She gasped, looking at her ex.

"It needed to be done."

"No, it didn't. She was fine as she was. Now she's _weak_."

"No, she isn't. She's-"

"Helpless?"Damon offered, raising his eyebrows."She's weaker than you, Stef, and that's saying something. This is _Klaus Mikaelson,_ the most powerful being on this _planet_. How are we supposed to fight him with you hanging on by a thread, a doppelganger he's after and _me_? Am I the only sane one here? How are we supposed to get her back?"

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Is that only hitting you now?"Damon chuckled, gesturing to his brother."What? Does your hero hair stop you from catching on quick?"

The two stepped forward, raising their fists but Elena shook her head, rushing over.

"Calm down!"She demanded and got in between them."The _both_ of you!"

"Get outta the way, 'Lena, i'm gonna beat some _brains_ into my baby bro."

"No!"She pushed them away from each-other and shook her head."Daniella needs you two sane. She needs the two of you _united_ , not fighting like this!"

Damon and Stefan glared at each-other before their expressions softened at the mention of their sister.

The two looked away from each-other and nodded, agreeing with the female doppelganger.

"Fine, we'll work together. For Dani."Damon held his hand out to his brother."Agreed?"

Stefan glanced at his brother's hand and hesitated before he reached out and shook Damon's hand.

"Agreed. For Dani."Stefan said.

The two adored their sister and would do anything for her, even work together when they wanted to kill one another.

They would stand united.

For her.

* * *

 **Present—The Grill**

" **What are we doing here?"**

Klaus led Daniella into the Grill with his hand on her lower back, and the chattering made her wince as it hit her sensitive ears. There were people everywhere. Sat in booths, tables or the bar. The sound of racing heartbeats hit her ears, the scent of young blood hitting her nose. She was now dressed in different clothing because her other clothes had gotten bloody, they had stopped at a clothes store on the way to the Grill.

"This is what you asked for."

She looked up at him."What?"

"You wanted a bite to eat, love."Klaus drawled into her ear, gesturing to the crowds of people."Here we are."

"I can't."

"You can."Klaus said to her, chuckling."They are yours for the taking."

Her blue eyes widened as they roamed over the people sitting around the bar. Young men were usually her target because they were so easily to manipulate, she could make them do anything she wanted with a sultry smile, but she also loved virgins, their blood was pure.

 _Innocent_.

Her heart thumped against her ribcage as she licked her lower lip, desperate for a taste of blood.

"What do you want, love?"Klaus asked, leading her towards a booth at the side.

She bit her bottom lip, eyes filled with desire.

"I want them all."She replied, fingers curling into fists at her sides.

He laughed, nodding."Then you can have them all."

She sat down at the booth across from Klaus who was also looking for a victim.

His gaze landed on a young woman with long blonde hair sitting at the bar alone. She looked sad. Perfect.

While Daniella's eyes landed on a young-looking man in his twenties about to go into the bathroom.

Klaus and Daniella's eyes met.

* * *

 **Grill Bathroom.**

" **You are _delicious_ , love."**

"Mmm-hmm."

The twenty-something-year-old redhead was yanked roughly against Klaus and moaned in response cheeks flushed and eyes wide with fear. _Help, help, help._ The four lettered word was on the tip of her tongue, and she had proved more than able to scream given he had lured the blonde from the stage after a power balled.

But, for some reason, she found herself unable to call for help. Her body wanted to, her legs wanted to run away, and her hands wanted to hit her attacker. But her mind just simply _wouldn't_ comply with her body. Her mind wouldn't allow her to shout for help, to fight back against the monster she was trapped with.

So instead of shouting for help, the blonde found herself begging for more pain.

"Harder."

He chuckled against her skin and allowed his double fangs to extend before he sank them into her flesh. The hybrid pushed the young woman against the wall when her blood touched his tone, hands squeezing her hips and eyes closing in contentment.

"No, no.."Eyes rolling to the back of her head, she dug her nails into his shoulder, desperately and faintly pleading." _Please_."

The tearful plea of a dying woman did no good, and Klaus responded by biting down harder. She tearfully whimpered, eyelashes fluttering and body turning limp. He caught her before she fell, holding her close and refusing to relent until he'd drank each drop.

"Ple-"

A sharp intake of breath was heart, drowning out her plea and Klaus raised his head from her neck, eyes wide and glowing amber, fangs dripping with blood. He lingered for a moment, eyes shutting for a second and when he opened them they'd returned to blue, clouded with an insatiable hunger.

Blinking out of his hungry daze, he pulled back and looked at the now dead blonde in his arms. She'd slumped against him, eyes still open and fearful but there was no life in her. And, therefore, no use to him. So he dropped her to the ground without a second thought, stepping away just in time to watch her body thump to the ground.

"That was enjoyable."He muttered to himself, pad of his thumb collecting the blood that had missed his mouth and smeared his chin."A bit bitter than i'd thought."

He fixed his collar, licking blood from his bottom lip as he turned around when he heard a moan from behind him.

And his eyes landed on Daniella who had her victim pinned to the bathroom wall, one of her hands pinning both of his while her free were curled into his shirt to keep him still. Desperate, ravenous growls were heard in between her euphoric moans.

Face hidden in her victim's neck, Daniella's face was hidden by a curtain of her long, black locks. With his face contorted in a mix of pain and sinful, unwanted pleasure as Daniella pressed close to him, almost _clinging_ to him with a great need, the pair could've gave off the impression they were an overly excited yet turbulent couple.

 _Could've._

A growl ripped from her throat as she hungrily fed from the young man, blood dripping down his throat as his eyes widened with pain. He was crying out in agony as he whimpered. She hadn't compelled him like he had compelled his victim; she liked them to fight for their life. He was struggling against her, trying to yank free of her hold but he was no match for her strength.

She was no longer weak, her strength had returned.

She was, in a way, alive for the first time in decades.

She pressed closer to him as his eyes began to flutter, her eyes shut as she fed on him, finger tips smeared in blood as she made sure to catch each drop that missed her mouth. Klaus watched in fascination as Daniella made a sound of euphoria when the life drained from her victim before she tossed him aside.

"Well done, love. Very dramatic."

Head snapping in Klaus' direction, Daniella rapidly blinked, suddenly remembering the reason she tasted blood on her tongue. _Klaus_. Daniella looked a little startled, as if she'd forgotten about the hybrid and, in all honestly, she had. Everything had left her mind the moment she'd tasted blood but, now that the crimson no longer lingered on her tongue, Klaus was all she could see.

"You certainly took advantage of the worried friend that came looking."The hybrid mused aloud with an impressed look when glanced at the dead bodies laying side by side before he sent Daniella a smile."That was a stroke of luck."

Daniella pulled away from the wall, eyes focused on Klaus, her mouth with the back of her hand and licked her lips, stepping over the body of her victims, almost stumbling as she made her way over to the Original. He straightened with a complacent smile, utterly smug that she was _aware_ she was underneath his control.

"More,"Daniella demanded, licking her lips with hope that she had missed a drop of blood. Daniella looked up at Klaus with great need."I...I _need_ more."

"Nonsense. You are more than able to survive without blood for at least..."Klaus shook his head with a click of his tongue, unable the temptation of teasing her."a week, i'd say."

Looking utterly forlorn, Daniella made a move for the exit, eyes clouded with need. But before she could take a step, a pair of strong hands took hold of her forearms, forcing Daniella to remain still. She made a sound of protest, fingers curling in his Henley when her hands started to shake but Klaus' eyes flashed amber, making Daniella freeze in his arms.

She bounced on her heels, sighing loudly and dramatically, black locks of hair dancing in front of her face.

"You can have as much as you want."Daniella's eyes lit up at his words, her cheeks flushed, and Klaus made a sound of approval. She clung to him, material of his Henley bunched in her grip, breathing heavy. He quietly laughed to himself, watching her movements and expressions, looking almost in awe."But first, you have consider something."

Her blue eyes, wide with an insatiable hunger and almost child-like giddiness, stared up at Klaus. She clung to him, aware that he was the only thing standing between her and blood, aware that he also held the power to stop her, and almost whimpered for his permission.

"Anything!"Daniella curtly replied, nodding keenly, voice breathy.

She hadn't paid much attention to his words, all she could hear were the dozen or more heartbeats just on the other side of the wooden door. She could almost taste blood.

"Join me."

Daniella suddenly stopped fighting him when she processed the two words, fingers loosening on his shirt. Blinking several times to force herself to stop staring at the door, Daniella pulled back to meet his eyes. She searched them for something, as if she were trying to read him but quickly gave up because Daniella was aware it was _useless._

A flash appeared in Daniella's eyes as she frowned up at Klaus, suspicion replacing the yearning glaze.

"Why?"

"I think you're aware of my reasons."Klaus simply replied, eyes flickering over her features, mouth curving up at the smears of blood on her cheek. He studied her for a moment, reading her body language before he carefully stepped forward."I simply wish to give you want you seek."

Swallowing, Daniella shook her head fiercely, eyes clouding angrily but she said nothing. Taking her silence as a sign to continue, Klaus took another step forward, smile broadening when Daniella inhaled a long breath.

"No brother who looks to tame you of your nature, no fear of being locked away all alone..."Klaus quietly proclaimed, tilting his head up and, as if compelled, Daniella mimicked his movement, unable to break eye contact."With me by your side, you will learn to dominate who you are instead of letting it dominate you. Instead of fearing it, you'll _relish_ in it."

Daniella's lips parted at his low tone, expressive green/blue eyes but especially his enthralling choice of words. There was no wonder why many found it unable to refuse him. His power didn't seem to just be in his physical strength or Original status.

It was also in his words. He had a way of speaking, whether he was shouting during his rants or whispering temptingly. His tone and his way with words were able to inspire devotion in just about anyone.

"Isn't that what you want?"

Daniella's first instinct was to reject his suggestion and claims but, for some reason, she couldn't form the words.

And, before she could even attempt to, the door was suddenly kicked open, and the pair instantly turned to see who had entered. As if been released from a spell she'd been enforced under, Daniella's blinked, inhaling a long breath, heart hammering against her ribcage.

"Dani?"

Daniella suddenly forgot how to breathe at the sound of her brother's voice, and she turned around to meet a pair of eyes identical to her own.

Damon.

Stefan and Elena were on his tail, both looking utterly horrified at the dead bodies at her feet.

"Get away from her!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked this chapter please let me know by leaving a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
